


Timing is Everything

by tonks77



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headcanon, Mass Effect 2, Normandy - Freeform, Paragon Commander Shepard, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), pregnant Shepard, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonks77/pseuds/tonks77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the SSV Normandy is destroyed, it is just about the most inconvenient time for Commander Shepard to die. Two years later, Kaidan learns that he lost more than just his true love that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a little headcanon of mine I had to put into words! Put it together rather quickly, so I apologize for any mistakes! Hope you all enjoy! :)

She had known for three days now. She knew she needed to tell him. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, she just didn’t know what to say. How do you tell your significant other that you are pregnant with his child, while also singly facing the most deadly threat the galaxy has seen in 50,000 years? She told herself that she needed some time to think before she could tell anyone. Initially, she didn’t know what to feel. She felt excited about starting a family with the man she loved. She had always yearned for a family; after growing up alone on the crime ridden streets of Earth. But she had never thought it possible to balance a family and a military lifestyle. After seeing the devastated families of the soldiers lost on Akuze, she vowed she would never cause anyone that pain. But things were different now. At a time like this, she couldn’t afford to back out of the fight against the Reapers. But surely during her pregnancy she could still be in command, just not have her boots on the ground. However, once the baby would come, she would have to take time off. And she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving that baby alone if something would happen to her or Kaidan in the field. The last thing she wanted to do was to give her kid the childhood she had. But without her lead and her resources as a Spectre, the galaxy wouldn’t stand a chance.

It wasn’t until Commander Shepard was sitting in silence across from Lt. Alenko in the mess hall that she decided she needed to tell him. They were alone, which was a rare occurrence, and she knew that if she told him he would help her wrap her mind around it. It was at this point Kaidan noticed her blank stare and said, “Are you alright, Shep—I mean Commander? You’ve seemed to have been a little off the past couple days.”

Shepard took a deep breath and met his dark brown eyes. The words and emotions started flowing out quicker than she could help, “Kaidan, there’s something I need to tell you and I should have told you sooner, but—” She was interrupted by a thunderous jolt to the side of the Normandy. It sent her and Kaidan flying across the room. Before she could get an understanding of what was happening, another jolt knocked her against the wall. She quickly jumped up and helped Kaidan to get on his feet. “We are under attack. You help evacuate the upper level and start getting people in escape pods. I’ll handle the rest and send a distress call.” She ordered. All feelings and emotions were swept back under the rug as she switched back into Commander mode.

After helping the crew to the evacuation area she met back up with Kaidan. “Shepard! Will the Alliance make it here in time?” Kaidan asked frantically. She could tell he was getting worried, and gave a forceful response to get him to snap out of it, “The Alliance won’t abandon us. We just need to hold on. Go get everyone on the evac shuttles.”

“Joker’s still in the cockpit. He won’t abandon ship.” Alenko admitted, “And I’m not leaving either.”

“I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I’ll take care of Joker.” She responded as she started that way, with a slight amount of irritation. Why didn’t the Lieutenant just make him leave? She would knock him out and carry him if she had too.

“But Commander—“Kaidan, go. Now!”  She said with authority. He looked sad, and in that brief millisecond before taking off she felt regret for snapping at him. But she needed to to get him and everyone else out of here safely.

After some negotiating with Joker, she got him to abandon ship. As she finished getting him into his pod, she suddenly felt the vacuum of space pulling at her body. She tried hard to fight against it, but it was too strong. The last thought going through her mind was wishing she would’ve been quicker to get to Joker, and wishing she would have told Kaidan she loved him before he was gone forever. It was when everything started going black and the adrenaline left that she remembered the baby.  


* * *


End file.
